the girl Pein accepted like a child
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: this is how Pein finds a nine year old girl named Nina in Konoha and he learns to accept her.
1. Chapter 1

I was 9 when Pein first made his appearance in Konoha, even though people think it was during the invasion when he died was the first time it wasn't. I stood on the street gazing at the centipeds in amzement. I stared wondering how someone could makeb something that magnificent. I had been 9 at the time so I was almost done in the academy.

I saw this guy in a black cloach with blood red clouds on it walk up to me I smiled.

"Hi!" I said happily

"Do you know where the 9 tailed fox and the 10 tailed demon cat are?" I asked

"No" I lied still staring

"How come your not screaming in terror and running away home?" He asked

I looked down. "My mom and dad are dead and my uncle is on a mission while my aunt and cousins are being held saftly" I then looked up smiling "And you look pretty cool. I like the chakra ressivers"

"How do you know that's what it is?"

"Easy, Im a Nara"

"And a very smart one at that."

I giggled

"Would you like to ride the centipede?"

"Yeah!" I said taking his hand

I rode the cetipede a little bit and got off

"Whats your name?" I asked a blue haired lady in the same cloak I saw before

"Konan, Whats yours?"

"Ninaku Nara"

"Why were you riding the centipede?"

"Because the man with the chakra reccivers said I could and he looked cute"

"Do you know origami?"

"Yes"

She handed me a paper and I made it into a flower and put it near her bun

"Thanks Nina"

"Your welcome Konan" I said

"I have to go now, bye"

"Bye" I said watching her leave


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later

I have been to the base a few times and I am going there now. I was walking and I saw someone I didn't know was in the akatsuki and he had Kisame as a partner

"Itachi!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled jumping on his back

He chuckled

"How do you know Itachi Nina?" Kisame asked

"He's my cousin" I said

When we got to the base I ran and jumped in Pein's arms

"I graduated the academy early!!" I said

"That's great who did you get paired up with?"

"Sakura Haruno a.k.a. forehead, my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, and my horrible cousin Sasuke" I said

I growled and everyone looked at me

"But I'm not too mad, Sasuke goes to Orochimaru" I said smiling and running off

Itachi grabbed me and I grinned and then kissed him

"What?" He said

"Sasu-gay gets Orochi-gay's curse mark and goes to get more power to kill you"

I got out of Itachis grasp and sat next to Sasori

"When do you get a new partner?" I asked

"He's here"

"Oh" right when I said that a blond hair blue eyed figure came down the stairs "Your partners a girl!?!?!" 

The figure made there way to me and had a kunai to my throat

"don't let me hear you call me a girl. brat, un"

I punched him and he flew across the room

"Your useless" I said helping him up but only falling down myself, it took me a second to realize that I had my hand on his chest and our lips were touching.

We pulled away blushing

"Wow Nina that's worse then your obssesion to lick knew things" Sasori said

I helped Deidara up and yelped when a mouth licked me

"I don't think im the only one" I said grabbing his hand and looked at it "Oh! I researched this kekkei genkai"

"That's great, un" he said sarcastily

"What's your name?" I asked

"Deidara how 'bout yours, un?"

"Ninaku Nara, why do you say 'un' after everything?"

"None of your business brat"

"Fine you Barbie doll"

He grabbed my hair and I yelled

"Deidara quit it" Sasori said

Deidara let go of my hair and I kicked him in a spot you don't want to be kicked in

"Bastard!" I yelled going to the room I had there

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door

"Come in"

Deidara came in and sat on the edge of my bed

"Im sorry, un"

"I still hate you"

He smirked and pulled me near him "I hate you too"

I giggled and grabbed hid color pulling him down and kissing him

"What was that for?"

I shrugged "Iguess I was bored"

He chuckled and kissed me again

"You are a pedophile" I said

"Who cares, un"

I grabbed his hand and went downstairs


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own anything but nina and the plot. Ages: Nina(11), Deidara(15), Itachi(17), pein(28), konan(28), Kisame(22), everyone else is about 22-30**

When we got downstairs everyone was staring at us

"You were just at each others thoughts." Sasori said

"I make friends easily!" I said letting go of Deidara's hand and going to the kitchen to get an apple

"I've studied the Nara's, Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, and more family's but she seems like an Uzumaki, un" Deiidara said before getting punched in the stomach

"You may be my friend but I will severly hurt you if you say that again, ok?"

"Uh-huh, un"

"Good!" I said taking a bite of my apple and sitting down on the couch

Deidara rolled his eyes and walked outside

"Where are you going Dei-chan?" I asked

Deidara ignored the name "Outside to practice my art"

"Can I come?"

He rolled his eyes before nodding

A few minutes later we came back inside

"He better not have told you that art is not eternal" Sasori said

"I already knew it wasn't" I said high fiving Deidara

"Brats"

"You know you love me" I said hugging him

"Im a puppet, I cant love"

"Meanie. Come on Dei-chan lets go finger paint"

"Why finger paint, un"

"Because its fun!" I said grabbing his hand and bringing him upstairs

When we were in my room I got a one pair of gloves, paper, and paint

"Whats with the gloves, un"

"So your hand mouth doesn't eat paint!"

He put the gloves on and we started painting. I painted my dream dog, it was a rottweiler. And Deidara painted something really pretty

I thought of an evil idea and Deidara looked at me before he had red paint on his face.

He growled and threw blue paint on my face. I threw some black paint on him and put some of the black paint on my face

"Im Kisame!" I said

Deidara threw some green paint on my blood red shirt and I threw some on his black shirt. I walked up to him

"I missed a spot" I said getting some orange paint and put it on his nose.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before getting closer and closer and then we kissed

"Why did you do that?" I asked blushing

"I guess I got bored, un" He said copying what I had said before

"Jackass"

"Such big words for such a little girl, un"

"Im 11!!"

"Doesn't matter, un"

"Konan's going to get mad at me" I said

"Well clean it up together, un"

I grabbed his hand and walked downstairs

Konan sighed "I'm not cleaning that room"

"We're going to!" I said going into the kitchen and getting the mop

"Then get washed up" Konan said as we headed back upstairs

"Ok!!" I yelled back

It took us an hour to wash the room from the paint.

"Now go take a shower" I said

"Yeah yeah yeah, un" He said walking out

I grabbed a towel and clothes and took a shower

'I don't think I hate him' I thought

**You don't hate him**

'who are you?'

**Im your inner self**

'oh'

**I help you out when you need it and I am awesome during battles**

'that's good'

**I got to go now, talk to you soon**

'**ok'**

**I got out of the shower and into my pajama's which were a blood red shirt that said 'pick your death' and white shorts**

**I skipped downstairs and sat next to Deidara who was doing his hair**

"**Want some help?" I asked**

**He gave me the elastic and I did his hair the way he had it**

"**Thanks, un"**

"**That's what friends are for!" I said hugging him**

"**Seems like you two are good friends" Konan said**

"**Yeah!"**

"**When are you planning to go to Konoha?" Pein asked**

"**I don't wanna go back I wanna stay here with all of you!" I said hugging Pein**

"**You can but you have to go to Konoha tomorrow and spend the day and come here the next"**

"**Ok!" I said going upstairs and getting into bed**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I went to Konoha and went to the Nara estate

"Shika-Chan!!!" I yelled

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked

I hugged him

"What?"

"I'm leaving" I said running off to Naruto's house

"Naru-chan!!!" I yelled

"Nina!!"

I hugged him

"What's going on?"

"I'm leaving!" I said

"Why? Where?"

"I cant tell you where but if I tell you where you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!!"

"I promise"

"I'm going to the akatsuki. You have to promise me another thing" I said

What?"

"You will protect everyone in the village, and that you will never forget me" I said

"I will never forget you" He said

I took off my necklace with the Nara symbol on it "Here to remember me by" I said hugging him

"I'll miss you"

"Me too" I said going back to the akatsuki

When I got there I ran to my room and onto my bed where I let my tears spill freely

I heard my door open and someone lay on my bed near me then put there arm around my waist

"You ok, un?"

I looked at him and hugged him

"No" I said

"It'll be ok, un"

We sat up and I put my arms around his neck and he held me while I cried

"You're a great friend Deidara" I said when I finished crying

"I _am_ a great friend, un"

I giggled

"Let's go they bought pizza just for you, un"

"Carry me?"

He sighed before picking me up bridal style and going down the stairs

"You ok Nina?" Konan asked

"I am now" I said when Deidara put me down

"That's good"

I grabbed a piece of pizza and ate it before getting another one. I almost got a 3rd before Deidara grabbed it out of my hands

"Ill take that, un"

I smirked and got on my tip toes before kissing him on the lips and getting the pizza out of his hand

"No, I will"


	5. Chapter 5

"Devil, un"

"Yes I am" I said

At 12 everyone was in there room probably asleep and I wasn't, I made my way quietly down the hallway and opened a door I had never been in before

"Deidara wake up" I said shaking his shoulders

"Hmm what, un?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Why did you come to me, un?"

"Because you'll protect me, right?"

"Sure, un" He said before putting his arm around my waist and making me lie down

"Thanks Dei" I said before cuddling into him and falling asleep

In the morning I woke up and noticed Deidara still sleeping

"Get up" I whispered poking him

"No, un"

"Get up" I whispered poking him more

"What, un?" He said sitting up

"You were aleep" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen

"Hi nina. Hi Deidara" Konan said

"Hi Konan" I said smiling

"Nina, later we need to talk"

"Ok" I said nervously knowing she meant 'the talk'

"I need to talk to you too Deidara" Sasori said

"Ok, un"

After 2 hours of talking and pancake throw up later me and Deidara were training, well Deidara was training while I was lying on the ground looking at the sky

"Why arent you training, un?"

"Because its my day off"

"Lair"

"Whatever" I said going inside

"Konan I'm going out I'll be back in 2 hours" I said walking back out and following the path to the beach owned by the akatsuki

I walked down the beach only getting my ankles wet when I felt arms go around my waist

"Hi Dei-chan" I said looking up at him

"Hi Nina, un"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, un"

I turned around and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his tounge go over my lip asking for entrance which I granted. Tounges battling for dominince only one winner. I pulled away in a need for air and smiled at him

"What are you smiling about, un?"

I hugged him

"I don't think I hate you. I love you"

"I love you too, un"

"Im hungry" I said

"Me too, un"

"Zetsu I can see you come out"

Zetsu came out "Konan's going to get mad at you Nina. **Sasori's going to get mad at you Deidara"**

"**Not if you don't tell" I said**

"**Whatever" **


	6. Chapter 6

When we walked back Konan was looking worried

"Where were you?"

"At the beach"

"Its been 3 hours"

"Oh sorry"

"Its ok"

I walked to my room to study some scrolls

"What were they doing?" Konan asked

"Kissing. **more like making out like horny teenagers"**

Konan growled

"You know its not that big of a deal" Itachi said walking in

"She's 11"

"So, she knows good enough then not to go farther then making out. She's to yong to anyway"

"Says you"

"I am the closest family member she has"

"Whatever"

In my room I had the intercom I installed turned on so I could hear what people talk about in the kitchen

'I cant believe she would think I would do that!!' I thought walking out of my room

"Where are you going Nina?" Konan asked

I ignored her and walked out the door to the river in back of the hideout.

"Nina?" I heard someone say

"What?!" I spat

"What are you pissed about?" Itachi said sitting down next to me

"Konan"

"You heard?"

"Everything, but thanks for backing me up"

"No problem"

Itachi got up and gave me a hand.

"Carry me?" I asked

He sighed but he put me on his back before going to the hideout

"You know your in trouble right?"

"Yes what do I have to do?"

"Stay in your room for a week and no one can go in unless they're bringing you food"

"Ok" I said getting off his back and going upstairs

I turned on the intercom so that people in the kitchen could hear me and turned my byakugan on so I could see who was there.

"Ita-nii can I have this weeks homework so I have something to do this week?" I asked

I turned the intercom so I could hear

"Sure"

5 minutes later Itachi came in with my homework

I did it then got on the laptop I had on my room

**Art is a bang is online**

**I a shark is online**

**Family killer is online**

**Pein is online**

**Origami is online**

**Im bad ass is online**

**Money is online**

**Im a good boy is online**

**Nara-Uchiha is online**

**Nara-Uchiha **wow Pein that's original, and Hidan your not a bad ass

**Art is a bang** hi Nina, un!

**Nara-Uchiha** hi dei-chan!!!!

**Origami **why are you on here Nina?

**Nara-Uchiha** you said I couldn't leave and no one can enter, that means I can talk on here

**Im bad ass** sorry there was a fly so I sacrificed it to Jashin

**Nara-Uchiha **wow that is soooo manly

**Im bad ass** I know!!

**Family killer **did you finish your work?

**Nara-Uchiha yep!! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

I turned the intercom on. "Itachi I'm hungry"

"Fine" He said

3 minutes later he came back with peanut putter ice cream with sprinkles on it!

"Thanks ita-nii!!"

"Hn" He said

When I finished I went to my closet and took out a few training dummies and my weapons

I started throwing my kunai's and shurikens and other weapons at the dummy and when one missed it I would leave it on my wall.

I heard a knock on my door and let them in

"I thought you weren't allowed to train?" Pein asked

"I'm not and I want to get out of this room and run around" I said clutching his arm

He sighed "Fine but don't tell Konan" He said doing handsighs so we poofed into clouds

He brought uis outside behind the hideout where there was a lot of running space

I ran for an hour before I heard someone say my name

"Nina you arent supposed to be out of your room. Who let you out?" Konan said

"Pein" I said looking down

"Come on" She saidb bringing me to Pein's office "Pein, did you bring Nina outside when I said she wasn't allowed to?"

"Yes"

"Now shes going to get the punishment for it"

"You know what. FUCK YOU!!!" I yelled running out the door and into the woods

I sat down on the ground crying. By the way the sun had gone I noticed it had been 30 minutes

"Nina, un?"

"Deidara?" I asked

"There you are, un" he said sitting down and wrapping his arms around me

"Who sent you here?"

"Konan she said I was the only one who could get you to stop running away"

"To bad I'm running away. Away from the akatsuki hideout, I might get killed but its better then being stuck in my room."

Deidara grabed my chin and forced me to look at him "Don't say that! You are not running away! And if you do I'll go with you, un!"

I sniffled and had a few more tears roll down my face.

"Thanks Deidara"

"No problem, but lets go back, un" he said picking me up and carrying me to the hideout

"Nina!" Konan said as she saw us

"I know, more time in my room" I said

"No! you don't have to, I know punishments arent right its just that I don't want anything to happen to you" She said

I hugged her "Thanks"

"No problem"


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later

"Hey Dei-chan, when is your birthday?" I asked

"It passed 5 days ago, un"

"Oh. Nighty night" I said putting a sleeping jutsu on him and running upstairs and grabbing things. I put something in a box, wrapped it up in black wrapping paper, and put a baby blue bow on it. I then ran downstairs and woke him up

"What the hell Nina, un!" He said

"I made you a present" I said handing him the box

He opened it and it revealed a small clay statue of me

"Nina this is awesome, it's great, it's…the statue I gave you for valentines day a while ago"

"So you don't like it?" I asked

"I gave it to you. Keep it, un"

"But I wanted to give you something for your birthday!" I said

"Nina, take it and go, un"

"Fine!" I said taking the statue from him and running to my room with tears running down my face

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door 

"Go away" I snarled

The door opened and Deidara came in and sat next to me on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me while I cried

"Why are you crying, un?"

"Because you yelled at me" I said still crying

"I'm sorry but I gave it to you, you shouldn't give it back because you don't have a present, un"

"I'm sorry" 

He kissed me and I kissed him back

"Better now, un?"

"Better" I said 

He chuckled and wiped the tears from my cheeks

I hugged him again

"What's with all the hugging, un?"

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes

"I'm hungry" 

"Pizza, un?"

"Race ya" I said running down stairs and to the fridge

"I'm going to beat you, un" He said still running

"You wish!!" I yelled tackling him and let my shadow clone get the pizza

"Can you get off me, un?"

"Nope" I said when my clone gave me a slice of pizza

"Brat, un"

"You know you love me" I said


	9. Chapter 9

"**Uh-oh" I said standing up from the couch where everyone was watching TV**

"**What, un?"**

"**Mizuhime" I said looking at Itachi who nodded and stood up**

"**What's happening?" Pein asked**

"**My sister found me" I said**

"**Sister? Is she frickin hot?" Hidan asked**

"**You will not go ANYWHERE near my nee-san" I said**

"**She's close" Itachi said**

"**I know. Mizuhime, my 15 year old sister is an expert at finding people, even if they mask there chakra" I said **

**Suddenly the door flew open to reveal my sister Mizuhime. She looked the same, black hair in a pony tail and black eyes that I new had the mange you sharingan, Mizuhime had killed her best friend Sumi when she was 13 .**

**Me and Itachi held our arm out so she couldn't go any farther**

"**NEE-SAN!" I yelled hugging her**

"**Hi Nina, get off" Mizuhime said**

"**Sorry" I said getting off her**

"**Wow, she does frickin look like you" Hidan said**

"**Of course we do bastard! Were sisters damnit" Mizuhime said**

"**Bitch"**

"**De krante zou" **

**Hidan attempted to hit Mizuhime but I stopped him with my shadow possession jutsu**

"**What the hell you little fucker!"**

"**Don't talk to my sister like that you frickin bastard!"**

"**Just like the old times" I said sighing**

"**Yes" Itachi said**

**I let Hidan go and hugged my sister again **

"**Get off me you bi polar brat"**

"**No, you my sister, and sisters stick together!"**

**She hugged me and smiled "Now get off me"**

"**Bi polar bitches" Hidan said**

"**Nina, want to race for pizza, un?"**

"**You will lose again" I said**

"**Doubt it, un" **

"**Ok, ready set go!" I said waiting a minute before poofing into smoke and landing in front of the fridge getting a slice of pizza**

"**Brat, un" **

"**You know you love me" I said finishing my pizza before kissing him**

"**Oh does Nina have a boyfriend?" Mizuhime said **

**I blushed "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS"**

"**You wish it were none of my business" She said going outside and watching Kakuzu and Hidan fight**

"**What are you doing here bitch?"**

"**watching you get your ass kicked!"**

**Suddenly he was in front of her**

**Mizuhime's pov**

"**You want to say that again bitch?" he asked holding my collar**

"**Watching. You. Get. Your. Ass. Kicked" She gritted out "Now let go of my shirt, you pervert"**

**He smirked "You wish I were a frickin pervert"**

"**No, I don't"**

"**Whatever" HE said standing up**

**I stood up and kicked him in a spot no one wants to be kicked before running into the woods with Hidan running after me**

**I fell of a high rock and screamed when I fell and heard my leg making a sickening crack**

**Hidan fell after me, stopping when he got near me**

"**Well aren't you going to kill me?"**

"**No" He said picking me up**

"**Why aren't you killing me?"**

"**Because I don't want an angry Nina after me"**

"**Good point, and Hidan?"**

"**Yes?" He said looking down at me**

**I leaned up and kissed him**

**It took him a minute to figure out what was happening before kissing her back**


	10. Chapter 10

"Nee-san what happened? Did Hidan hurt you?" I said seeing her bruised and swollen foot

"No, he saved me" Mizuhime said

"Ok, Hidan bring her to the medical room" I said walking to the room

When we got in the medical room I fixed her ankle with chakra and bandaged it

"Thanks Nina"

"Your welcome nee-san!"

I helped her off the medical bed and walked doenstairs

I walked and suddenly stopped with my eyes widened

"Nina, whats wrong, un?"

"MIZUHIME! GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE RIGT NOW!"

"What?" She asked

"WHERE THE HELL IS SPENCER?"

"With Sasuke"

"SASUKE WILL KILL SPENCER! IM GOING TELL THEM ILL BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR TWO! Deidara come on I need the bird"

"Ok, un"

We left and arrived in Konoha in an hour.

"Stay, its to risky for you to be here" I said running off

When I got tob the Uchiha compound I ran to spencers toom to find him on the floor badly hurt.

"That bastard" I mumbled picking him up and running to the bird. "Take spencer and go back Im fine alone"

"ok" he said flying away

I ran to the training grounds

"SASUKE FRICKIN UCHIHA!" I yelled running towards team 7

"What?"

"NINA!"

"Hi Naruto. AND SASUKE DON'T 'what' ME! YOU HURT MINE AND YOUR COUSIN! He's the only one who reminds me of my parents!" I yelled, tears falling down my face

"Whatever, he was annoying" Sasuke said

I started losing control of the demon I had inside me, the 10 tailed demon cat

Suddenly I heard a familiar 'katsu!' and a very familiar explosions

"Deidara!" I said running to him

"Come on we have to go fix Spencer, un"

"One minute" I said hugging Naruto before getting on the bird and flying away

We had got to the akatsuki a while later. I had made a shadow lone to get everything I would need and come back to the living room with it.

"MIZUHIME IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW, IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU COULD DIE!" I yelled

She came running down the stairs

"Help me" I said "Hold him down I cant do a sleeping jutsu on him and the noise will freak him out. Actually leave and get Sasori, tell him it an emergency"

Mizuhime ran up and Sasori came back a minute later

"Sasori, hold him down with your chakra strings"

He nodded and did as told

I got a certain spot on the spine and injected a medicine to make him numb frim the waist down. I then took his leg which had been broken and healed badly and bent it, making it break with a sickening CRACK

I healed his leg right and then did the rest before bringing him to the medical room


	11. Chapter 11

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I took out my kunai and carved the wall before getting a better idea

A few minutes later Mizuhime came into my room and gasped when she saw me with tears running down my face while I cut my wrists

"NINA!" she yelled taking the kunai away

I stared up at her for a minute before rushing off with more tears running down my face.

"Dei-chan!" I said hugging him

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. He then noticed my wrists

"Nina, why did you cut your wrists, un?"

"Because I was going emo" I said bluntly

Deidara held my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him

"You will NEVER do that again ok, un"

I nodded still looking at him

"Come on lets get the blood off your wrists, un" He said pulling me to the bathroom and wetting a facecloth, gently dabbing the spots around it. Every now and then I would flinch in pain at a deep cut

"Ok done, un"

"Thanks" I said hugging him"

"your welcome, un"

I grabbed his hand and brought him downstairs where everyone was

"Nina!" Konan said running to me

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

I sat down on the couch with my laptop puttng my headphones on and then the song in my head

I sat singing along to it and didn't notice anyone else there watching me

"_in my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasies. In my head, you'll be screaming ohhhh. In my head, its going down."_

I stopped the song and went upstairs to put my ipod on riot by three days grace.

"_If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on. Your not the only one, refusing to back down. Your not the only one, so get up! Lets start a riot! A riot!" suddenly someone stopped my music, it was Hidan and he didn't look that happy_

"_H-hidan, hi" I said scared_

"_Why do you have my ipod?" He asked_

"_Because I do" I said_

"_If you don't stop taking my fucking ipod you are going to wish you were dead!" _

_I stood in front of him and giggled_

"_Why the fuck are you giggling?"_

"_You said 'my fucking ipod'" suddenly my head was forced back in a punch sent by Hidan. _

_I ran downstairs and hid behind Mizuhime_

"_Whats wring and why is you cheek red!" Mizuhime said_

"_Hidan punched me!" I said_

_Mizuhime stormed off into the living room_


	12. Chapter 12

Mizuhime grabbed Hidan's scythe that was in his hand and cut off his head

"WHAT THE HELL MIZUHIME!"

"No one messes with my sister!" She said holding him by the hair and going outside to bury his head and body

She walked back inside "Kakuzu, if you sew him back up, I will kill each and every one of your hearts!"

Kakuzu nodded as Mizuhime walked back

I was in the kitchen eating a cookie that I wasn't supposed to be eating and hide it behind my back as she walked in

"Eat the damn cookie. No ones going to want it if you ate almost all of it antway" She said

I ate the cookie

"Im going to check on Spencer" I said walking back upstairs

"Nina?" spencer asked as he saw me enter

"Hi buddy, think you an stand up?" I asked helping him up

He stod up but was still wobbly, lets go downstairs and I'll introduce you to everyone else" I said walking down the stairs holding his hand

When we got down stairs he hid behind me and only had his head out a little bit to see everyone

"Ok so that's Konan" I said pointing to Konan "That's Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Itachi"

Kisame smiled and his sharp teeth showed, Spencer hid more behind me. He then saw Deidara;s hands

"You have the hand mouths Nina had to learn about!" Spencer said picking one of Deidara's hands up and examining it

I pinched the bridge of my nose "I had to learn about it and you were reading over my shoulder?"

"Yes"

"Baka" I said

Spencer came torwards me and lifted his hands up

"Your not a baby" I said picking him up and bringing him to the kitchen and making ramen

He ran out and Deidara came in

"Hey, un"

"Hey"

"Is it good to have your cousin back, un?"

"Yes" I said smiling

"He's a cute kid"

"Iknow" I said putting the ramen in a bowl "Spencer!"

Spencer came in a secong later and sat down eating

I went to my room while Deidara went to the living room

I came back an hour later with a new kunai, I made

"Where's Spencer?" I asked Deidara who was the only one in the living room

"He was tired so I put him to bed, un"

"Thanks" I said smiling


	13. Chapter 13

**i own nothing but Nina, Mizuhime, Suko, aand Spencer. r&r**

The next day I heard a knock on the door so I answered it.

When I opened it I saw none other then one of my best friends, Suko! I stared at him before letting him in and hugging him which he hugged me back

Deidara was on the couch glaring at Suko, I laughed

"Suko! How have you been?" I asked

"Good" He said

When I noticed him he was slightly different, he still had his blue-green hair and orange eyes but he had grown. He was 15 like my sister and from the mist village.

"I have to go get Spencer and Mizuhime, they will be glad to see you again" I said walking upstairs

"Stay away from her she's mine, un" Deidara said

"Since when?" He asked

"Since she became my girlfriend, un"

"Yes, because she would like a girly boy with mouths on his hands" Suko said sarcastically

"She does, un"

"I bet she would be my girlfriend in a week"

"Its on, un"

I came back down with Spencer and Mizuhime

Mizuhime glared at him because she knew what they were planning and Spencer ran up to him and hugged him

"Suko your back!"

"Not forever though" Suko said

"Oh, ok"

When I left to go get everyone for lunch Mizuhime was angry

"Suko if you hut her, I will kill you!" She said

"Yes because you can kill me Hime" He said using the nickname he had for her that made her angry

"I can and will. I was adopted, I lived in the mist village before. We are from the same village"


	14. Chapter 14

The next night it was only me, Deidara, Itachi, and spencer in the living room. Mizuhime was outside training and decieded to take a break.

Mizuhime started walking along the hideout when someone put their arms around Mizuhime's waist, she turned around to see Suko.

"Hey Hime!" Suko said smiling

"S-Suko?" Mizuhime asked surprised

"Whats up?"

"Don't you like my sister?"

"No, she's like my sister and I think shes to young to have a boyfriend"

"Oh"

"You like me Hime"

"I…I do not!" she said walking away and noticing it was really dark out, she heard a noise and walked back to Suko but somehow tripped landing on Suko and they kissed

She suddenly pulled away and ran inside to see everyone but me there

"Where's Nina?"

"She went outside, un"

"What are you watching?"

"We turned on a horror movie when Nina left, un"

"Nina's going to be mad at you when she knows spencer was watching that"

Suddenly something scary in the movie happened and Spencer and Mizuhime screamed

i ran inside and saw the movie, I turned it off and looked at them.

"Why the hell do you have the movie on!" I said hitting them in the had hard but I hit Itachi harder on the head "And you're the eldest of them!"

"Whatever" Itachi said

I sat down near a shivering Spencer and picked him up bringing him to his room and going downstairs to see Mizuhime with her head on Suko's chest and his arms around her waist.

I smiled


	15. Chapter 15

"So did Suko come to his senses that he likes my sister?" I askd

"How did you know?" Suko asked

"You think Mizuhime just 'tripped'?"

"That was you?" Mizuhime asked

"Yes it was" I said smiling and sittingb down on the couch

"brat"

"Im telling Ita-nii you said that!" I said walking away "Ita-nii!"

"What?"

"Mizuhime called me a brat"

"I don't care"

"Meanie" I said walking to my room to get spray paint, I walked to my wall and did the Jashin sigh in blood red

I walked outside and when I got into the forest something or 'someone' bit my neck, I let out a piercing scream

I felt weak and collapsed but strong arms stopped me from falling

"H-Hidan?" I asked

"Hidan!" Mizuhime yelled while she ran up with everyone else

"W-what h-happened?"

"Orochimaru's curse mark" Pein said

Hidan let go of me when he saw the red mist like thing coming from Mizuhime

"Neesan!" I yelled finding the strenghth to try and run up to her

"Nina no, un" Deidara said holding me

"I need to help her!" I said

Pein did a jutsu that made Mizuhime stop transforming

"Nina, I know the jutsu to get the curse mark off" Pein said walking back

"Dei-chan, can you carry me?" I asked

He nodded and picked me up, carring me to the base

Pein lead me to a room that was used for forbidden justu's and I sat in the middle of the circle thing

Pein did some hand sighs and all that I could concintrate on was the horrible pain of the jutsu

I screamed and a few minutes later Pein said it was removed

"Nina!" Konan, Mizuhime, and Deidara said hugging me

"Im feeling to much love" I said

"Sorry"

"Its ok!"

**Itachi: Nina's being all emo so she's making me do the late disclaimer that bearly gets done. Nina does not own naruto just the plot, Ninaku, Suko, and Spencer. Mizuhime belongs to katizo terusei.**

**Nina: please *sniff* update**


	16. Chapter 16

a few years passed and it was the day of Nina's 16 birthday. Mizuhime and Suko were akatsuki members finally so not that much changed.

"Nina. Wake up" Mizuhime said

"What!" I asked

"Come on" she said pulling my arm to the living room "You first"

"There is not a weasal in there you think is Itachi's again right?"

"The only weasal, is Itachi" She said

I walked in to find everyone pop out from somewhere

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone but Hidan, Itachi, and Pein yelled

"Thanks you guys" I said looking at the cake which was a vanilla cake with red frosting, my favorite

"I baked it" Hidan said smiling

I got the card which i new Konan had made. Everyone had their own saying on it

Kisame had 'hope you have a good birthday little one' Itachi had 'happy birthday' Hidan had 'Happy fucking birthday' Kakuzu had 'happy birthday and dont worry it didnt cost a lot' Sasori had 'happy birthday' Deidara had 'Happy birthday.' Zetsu had 'I didnt eat you when you were nine thats your present' Tobi had 'happy birthday!' Konan had 'happy birthday' Pein had 'Happy 16th birthday' Mizuhime had 'Happy birthday little sister' and Suko had 'Happy birthday'

I hugged them all "Thanks"

"It was all Mizuhime's idea" Konan said

"How did you know Hidan could cook?" I asked

"I looked in his file" She said

"PRESENTS BEFORE CAKE!" I yelled ripping the presents open

Kisame had got me bandage's, Itachi got me a kunai with my initals carved into it, Hidan didnt get me anything, Kakuzu gave me a dollar, Sasori gave me a rare herb, Tobi gave a hug, Konan gave me my favorite color origami paper, Pein said he'd teach me a rare jutsu, Mizuhime gave me a teddy bear, and Suko gave me 50 dollars.

I noticed that Deidara hadnt given me anything so I said thanks to everyone and sulked back to my room.

"Dont you think you should have given it to her now?" Mizuhime asked

"I have to wait for the right time, un" Deidara said

"Your 20 deidara what are you going to wait till your 30?" Suko asked

"Your 20 too, are you going to wait too, un?"

"No"

"Then dont pressure me, un"


	17. Chapter 17

I had evenually fallen asleep in my room and had been woken up by a very mad Deidara

"What?" I asked

"Pein wants you, un" He said

"Ok" I said kissing him on the cheek and walking to Pein's office.

"Nina, I have something very important to tell you" He said

"Yes?"

"By the end of this year, you are to pick a husband out of the akatsuki that isnt deidara"

"WHAT?" I yelled

"Nina, you heard me now go"

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled running out of the door to my room

I got on the chat from my laptop

**Depressed-Uchiha **Has sighed in

**ArT-Is-A-BaNg **has sighed in

**Dont-hate-the-Uchiha** has sighed in

**Over-protective-'father' **Has sighed in

**Flower **Has sighed in

**Shark **Has sighed on

**Shark **Nina, whats wrong. you usualy call yourself a Nara

**Depressed-Uchiha **Well im an Uchiha when im mad. Hey Dei!

**ArT-Is-A-BaNg** has sighed off

**Depressed-Uchiha **How can you call yourself a father, Pein? Most fathers dont want their kids heartbroken! Has sighed off

I sat on my bed and cried

A few minutes later Deidara came into my room and sat on my bed hugging me.

"That was not true, un" Deidara said

I looked at him curiosly

"I made Pein do that so I could see how much you loved me so I could do this, un" he said getting on one knee and pulling out a velvet blue box that held a gold ring with 3 diamonda in the center "Nina, will you marry me, un?"

I had tears come to my eyes as i hugged him

":Hell yes!" i said

"You need to stay away from Hidan, un" He said chuckling

"Ok!" I said

He chuckled again and i grabbed his hand pulling him downstairs.

I let go of his hand and jumped on Itachi's back. "I guess you were right. One day my prince _WOULD_ come, and he finally did!" I said getting off his back

**Please r&r. also i need a girl character for Hidan. So if you want me to use one, you should tell me all about her**


	18. Chapter 18

**The new character is coming in next chapter, but im not putting it up untill i get 4 reviews for this chapter. so r&r**

Normal POV

Nina skipped downstairs and sat down humming Best Friend

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Cant a person be happy?" She asked

"Ok?" Mizuhime said

"Meanies" Nina said turning my head th other way while not looking at her and showing her the ring

"OMJ!"She squealed, hugging her

Nina smiled and hugged her back

"Thats soo cute Nina"

"I know! Imagine what it would be like with a mini me running around!"

"It would be torture! but soooo cute!"

"I know"

"I wounder what they would look like?"

"Probably my hair his eyes for a girl, for a boy his hair my eyes"

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"I dont know?"

They both start laughing

"Ok, someone has some problems" Kisame said

"Shut up Sharkie!" Nina yelled

"Weirdo"

"Ita-nii! Kisame's being a meanie!"

"Hn" Itachi said

"Meanie!"

"Hn"

"Tch, whatever. Two can play at that game"


	19. Chapter 19

"What game?" Itachi asked

"I dont know!" I said jumping onto the couch

"Nina, you need some help" Mizuhime said

"No I dont! Oh and happy birthday Ita-nii!" I said hugging him

He chuckled "Thank you Nina, your the only person who said that"

"Kisame didn't say it?"

"Nope"

"That's mean" I said standing up and looking at Mizuhime before she did hand sighs and a koi fish appeared in my hand

"KISAME!" I yelled

He came down the stairs "What?"

I slapped him on the head with the fish

"OW! What was that for?"

"For not saying happy birthday to Ita-nii!"

"Oh, happy birthday Itachi"

"Hn" Itachi said

"Now I need to go and talk to someone" I said running to Pein's office

"What do you want Nina?" Pein asked when I got there

"I want you to give Kisame and Itachi a mission that will last 3 hours

"If I say yes will you not bug me?"

"Yes!"

"Then fine, go bring them in"

"And don't tell them I told you to go on the mission" I said before going out the door

3 hours later

"Ok everyone hide!" I yelled

Everyone hid. The door opened and in came Itachi and Kisame

"SUPRISE!" We yelled while jumping out from our spots

"Oh joy" Itachi said sarcasticly

I grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him into the kitchen where the cake was. The cake was a circle and ecorated to look like the sharingan.

Itachi made a wish an dblew out the candles.

"Yay!" I said

"Great. Now we eat the yummy looking cake!" Spencer said

"Not so fast little one" I said getting some frosting on my finger and putting it on Itachi's nose.

Itachi rolled his eyes but grabbed some frosting and put it in my hair

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Pay back" Itachi said

"Let's skip the cake and open presents" I said getting about 15 bags of presents

Itachi had gotten 2 katana's, 3 shuriken, 2 bottles of smelly shampoo, 2 bottles of smelly conditioner, 1 goldfish, 1 unwanted hug, and 3 kunai

"Nina, you didn't get me a present?"

"I did, but I son't think you'll like it" I said pulling out a black box that said, in messy handwriting, happy birthday Itachi 3

He opened it, in it was a hand made weasel "Nina, come here"

I walked over to him. He suprised me by hugging me

"Thanks Nina"

"No problem Ita-nii!"


	20. author note please read!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story yet. I have major writer's block for every story. If you have a request tell me and i'll see if I can write the story. And if you have a sugestion for this story tell me in a review. Thanks! ^^


End file.
